


Fragmented: Cerpen

by ShiroSylthfarn



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroSylthfarn/pseuds/ShiroSylthfarn
Summary: Selama ini, aku berpikir bahwa aku adalah pecahan beling yang besar. Maksudku, aku bisa dianalogikan sebagai vas bunga yang dipecahkan dari atas ke bawah. Akan tetapi, di luar dugaanku, aku adalah pecahan beling yang kecil. Maksudku, misalnya, aku merapikan pecahan vas bunga tersebut, tetapi salah satu bagian dari pecahan tersebut terjatuh, sekali lagi, ke bawah.Aku pikir, aku telah cukup mengenali diriku, tetapi ternyata tidak selalu seperti itu.





	1. Mirror

Aku membenci cermin.

Apabila aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di dalam permukaannya yang transparan, aku akan mengubah pekerjaannya yang semula bertugas untuk merefleksikan diriku secara sepenuhnya menjadi hanya sekadar pecahan kaca yang tidak bernilai apa pun, tetapi meninggalkan seribu satu makna.

Maksudku, pecahan tersebut menginterpretasikan betapa aku membencinya.

* * *

Jeritan Kibum pernah berdengung di dalam gendang telingaku, mengakibatkannya bergema di seantero ruanganku. Pada saat itu, Kibum sedang menginap selama satu malam di apartemenku dalam rangka menyelesaikan tugas mata pelajaran Seni Budaya. Pada awalnya, aku bermaksud untuk mengambil gunting, tetapi kedua mataku, secara tidak sengaja, bertegur sapa dengan benda yang, seandainya aku bisa meminta kepada Tuhan untuknya dihilangkan sesegera mungkin di dunia ini, aku akan memohon kepadaNya.

"JINKI!"

Berapa banyak cermin yang sudah kuretakkan dengan kepalan tanganku? Sejak satu dekade yang lalu, aku tidak pernah menghitungnya. Aku memecahkannya dengan seribu satu cara, baik hanya dengan energi yang kukerahkan di tanganku saja maupun dengan berbagai macam benda, seperti mobil-mobilan, kaleng biskuit, dan botol parfum. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memilih sekolah menengah atas di luar kota sehingga aku diperbolehkan untuk menetap di apartemen, aku selalu dimarahi oleh ibuku sebab aku kerapkali merusak cermin yang disediakan di dalam kamarku setiap bulan, baik hanya berupa retakan yang hampir tidak terlihat maupun hingga menjadi kepingan kaca sehingga ibuku memutuskan untuk membelikanku cermin berukuran kecil saja.

Tindakan tersebut bisa dikatakan efektif karena setelah itu, setiap aku berkaca, aku tidak melihat diriku secara mendetail sehingga aku tidak terdorong untuk memecahkan benda tersebut lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ibuku merasa curiga secara terus-menerus.

Selama ini, aku sudah berjuang dengan baik.

Bagaimana bisa aku menghancurkan perjuangan tersebut sebab sebuah keteledoran?

"DEMI TUHAN!" sumpah Kibum seketika. "APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!"

Aku tidak menoleh. Pandanganku berfokus kepada benda yang baru saja kuhantam dengan gunting yang, pada awalnya, kuambil untuk kuberikan kepada Kibum yang kerapkali menggeram sebab gunting yang dibawanya tidak bisa menggunting kartun dengan baik dan benar. Benda tersebut, dari berbentuk transparan dan berwarna transparan sampai menjadi tidak terdefinisi, membawaku ke dalam berbagai macam peristiwa yang, sejatinya, ingin kulupakan dengan seribu satu cara.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Lalu, aku menjerit sekencang mungkin.

Kemudian, Kibum, walaupun menahan keterkejutan, mendekapku seerat mungkin.


	2. Angel

Bagiku, Jonghyun ekuivalen dengan malaikat.

Entitas yang membawa kedamaian, ketenangan, dan ketenteraman untuk semua orang yang mengenalinya, baik hanya sekadar mengetahui nama dan perawakannya saja maupun mengenalinya secara personal, sepertiku, Kibum, Minho, dan Taemin mengenalinya.

Pasalnya, hanya dengan kata-katanya yang diucapkan dengan suaranya yang hangat dan ramah saja, aku merasa seperti dibawa beterbangan ke atas langit, mendarat di salah satu awan yang, ternyata, selembut gulali dan senyaman kasur.

Aku tidak mengada-ngada. Jonghyun selalu menganggapku melebih-lebihkan fakta yang tercantum di dalam dirinya. Walaupun begitu, aku benar-benar tidak membual. Perasaanku memang seperti itu.

Apabila diumpamakan dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih lazim, aku akan menyamakannya dengan guling.

Maksudku, aku merasa sangat nyaman setiap kali aku memeluknya. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan mungil, tetapi kekar dan tegap pada saat yang bersamaan, benar-benar sesuai denganku, umpama dua potong  _puzzle_  yang dipertemukan oleh anak kecil yang sedang memainkannya. Selain itu, aroma tubuhnya, walaupun tidak pernah jauh dari aroma sabun yang dikenakannya atau parfum yang disemprotkannya setiap kali dia berangkat ke kampus, tercium seperti rumah.

Bukankah aku membenci rumahku? Itu bukanlah rumahku. Rumah itu pernah menjadi tempat tinggalku selama belasan tahun, tetapi itu bukanlah rumahku.

Bagiku, rumah itu sama saja dengan neraka.

Ketika aku bertemu dengan Jonghyun, ketika aku berbincang dengannya, ketika aku melihat senyumannya, ketika aku mendekapnya, ketika aku mendengar suaranya...

... aku merasa seperti aku berada di dalam rumahku yang sebenarnya.

Kegelapan mengingatkanku kepada rumah—neraka—itu. Tatapan yang membuat perutku terasa sangat mual dan pandanganku, dalam sekejap, menjadi tidak jelas berkat eksistensi air mata, sensasi yang mengakibatkanku seringkali menyayat pergelangan tanganku setiap kali aku mengingatnya sebab aku sangat membencinya, mengakibatkanku membenci cermin sehingga aku seringkali memecahkannya dengan tangan kosong, dan desahan napas beberapa orang yang, bahkan, aku akan mengalami serangan panik setiap kali aku bertatapan secara langsung dengan mereka, memicu pertanyaan dari ibuku yang berspekulasi bahwa aku menghindari ayahku...

... aku benar-benar membencinya.

Pandanganku selalu meredup setelah kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut berakhir. Aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menutup mata, tetapi aku tidak memiliki sedikit pun tenaga untuk tetap membuka mata.

Lalu, aku akan memimpikan hal-hal tersebut.

Kemudian, aku akan terbangun pada tengah malam. Kegelapan, sekali lagi, mengurungku, mengelilingiku, membuatku merasa takut, kuatir, dan cemas.

Akan tetapi, apabila Jonghyun berada di sampingku, aku tidak akan merasakan apa pun, kecuali kebahagiaan, kehangatan, dan ketenangan.

Aku akan merasa bahwa aku sedang berada di dalam rumahku.

* * *

Aku merasakan dekapan itu lagi. Aku menghirup aroma tubuh itu lagi, walaupun pada saat ini, sebagian besar bagian tubuh Jonghyun ditutupi oleh baju berbahan dasar baja. Aku mendengar suara itu lagi, mengucapkan silabel, frasa, merangkai kalimat yang, sebenarnya, seringkali menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah merasa bosan setiap kali kalimat tersebut diluncurkan dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Jinki. Jadi, tenangkanlah dirimu, sayangku."

Senyumannya tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Bagaimana bisa kamu membuat hatiku yang sebelumnya berkecamuk, dalam sekejap, menjadi berbunga-bunga seperti ini? Kecemasan di dalam benakku memang tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, tetapi kebahagiaan mendominasi baik neokorteks maupun amigdalaku.

"... Jonghyun..." ucapku dengan suara pelan, seiring tangan kananku mencoba untuk bergerak, membelai wajahnya yang membuatku terpana pada saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua itu berukuran besar, tetapi bentuk rahangnya bisa dikatakan tajam sehingga dia terlihat tampan dan manis pada saat yang bersamaan. Bibirnya yang pucat dan, pada saat ini, kering itu selalu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang puitis dan realitis, baik hanya sekadar dalam bentuk ucapan saja maupun dalam bentuk nyanyian yang selalu dikomposisinya semaksimal mungkin.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengada-ngada, Jonghyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kamu benar-benar mendefinisikan figur seorang malaikat bersayap putih yang tampan, suci, dan kirana dengan sempurna.


	3. Elevator

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku membenci cermin, tetapi aku akan berkata bahwa aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya cermin saja, melainkan beberapa benda yang menyerupainya, seperti jendela—baik jendela apartemen Jinki maupun jendela rumahku. Aku jauh lebih membenci jendela rumahku, sih—, layar—baik televisi, ponsel, maupun laptop—yang berwarna hitam karena tidak dinyalakan sehingga bisa memantulkan diriku secara terbalik, dan  _lift_.

 _Lift_ yang dicat atau ditutupi dengan karpet atau sejenisnya, sih, tidak bermasalah bagiku, walaupun sejujurnya, aku akan merasa seperti dikurung apabila aku berada di dalam  _lift_ yang didesain sedemikian rupa. Menurutku,  _lift_ seringkali memiliki sebuah jendela atau dibuat dengan kaca atau sejenisnya sehingga kita bisa melihat diri kita masing-masing yang dipantulkan oleh  _lift_ tersebut.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, diri kita yang diperlihatkan oleh benda-benda berbahan dasar kaca tersebut bukanlah diri kita yang sesungguhnya sebab cermin berbentuk datar akan menghasilkan bayangan yang bersifat terbalik, bukankah kita bisa memutarbalikkan bayangan tersebut di dalam benak kita? Apabila kita melakukan hal tersebut, kita akan bisa bertatap mata dengan diri kita yang sesungguhnya, walaupun hanya berlokasi di dalam benak kita masing-masing saja.

Apakah kamu mengetahui bahwa aku membencinya?

* * *

Sudahkah aku meninggal?

Aku membuka kedua mataku secara perlahan. Kedua mataku menangkap langit berwarna kelabu. Salju berwarna putih, secara satu per satu, menuruni langit dan menutupi permukaan tanah dengan lembut dan rapi. Ketika aku mencoba untuk mengubah posisi tubuhku dari terlentang ke duduk, aku tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanku.

Apakah aku sedang berada di Kutub Selatan?

Bukan.

Lalu, di manakah aku sedang berada pada saat ini?

Berpuluh-puluh—bukan, beratus-ratus... atau bahkan beribu-ribu?—kaca bertebaran di sekelilingku. Aku bisa melihat perawakan diriku terpantul di setiap sudut tempat ini. Diriku, berambut  _broken white_ —kucat rambutku agar aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat sosok  _laki-laki itu_  setiap kali aku berkaca—, bermata cokelat tua, seperti  _dark chocolate_ yang seringkali kusantap setiap kali aku merasa lelah, dan berbusana kasual, dengan jaket berukuran panjang bermotif kotak-kotak menutupi  _sweater_ berwarna abu-abuku dan sebagian celana jins berwarna biru mudaku, serta mengenakan sepatu  _boots_ berwarna hitam.

Aku tidak mengenakan baju prajurit mimpi. Sudahkah aku benar-benar meninggal?

Aku bisa melihat diriku di mana-mana.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

Perutku mual.

Napasku pendek.

Kepalaku pusing.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan, mengabaikan puluhan—ratusan? Ribuan? Jutaan? Ooh, tidak. Sudah. Hentikan. Cukup—bayanganku yang terpampang di seantero tempat ini sebab kaca-kaca brengsek itu memang berada di mana-mana, seolah-olah aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah prisma. Mengapa tempat ini dipenuhi oleh kaca? Apakah aku benar-benar sedang berada di dalam sebuah prisma? Akan tetapi, apabila aku berada di dalam situ, salju-salju ini tidak akan berguguran dari atas langit.

Aku menunduk, kedua mataku melihat ke bawah. Putih.

Salju-salju berjatuhan dengan deras, menyelimuti permukaan tanah dengan dirinya yang bersuhu dingin.

Aku memeluk tubuhku.

Lalu, kedua kakiku membentur sebuah kaca.

Lagi.

Aku mendongak. Aku berhadapan dengan sebuah kaca berukuran superbesar, seolah-olah kaca tersebut bisa bertabrakan dengan langit atau menembus eksosfer.

Aku merasa enggan untuk melihat ke depan. Aku tidak memiliki sedikit pun keinginan untuk melihat diriku di dalam kaca tersebut.

Aku membenci diriku.

Bagaimana bisa aku mencoba, walaupun hanya selama beberapa detik saja, untuk melihat diriku yang menyedihkan, menjijikkan, dan memuakkan ini?

Walaupun begitu, aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Aku melotot.

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

Tubuhku, secara otomatis, tersungkur ke permukaan tanah. Kedua pahaku berkontak dengan salju sehingga saraf Krauseku bekerja untuk mengirimkan rangsangan dingin ke dalam otakku. Akan tetapi, aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan rangsangan dingin tersebut. Tubuhku bergemetar, tetapi ia bergemetar bukan karena kedinginan yang bisa saja mengakibatkanku terjangkit hiportemia, melainkan karena kecemasan yang membombardir baik hati maupun otakku. Napasku tersengal-sengal, tetapi ia tersengal-sengal bukan karena serangan jantung, melainkan karena ketakutan yang membuatku tidak bisa beranjak berdiri dalam rangka meninggalkan tempat ini sedikit pun. Jantungku berdegup secepat para atlet estafet berlari dalam rangka mengejar medali emas, tetapi aku tidak sedang berlari, tetapi aku sedang terduduk selemas jeli.

_Bohong._

_Bohong._

_Bohong._

Ia—kaca berukuran superbesar itu—tidak memantulkan diriku.

Ia memantulkan figur seorang pemuda berambut sehitam bulu burung gagak, bernetra secokelat batang pohon jati, dan berbusana kasual, dengan  _sweater_ berwarna  _beige_  dan celana jins berwarna biru tua, serta sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam.

"Siapa kamu?"

Dia tersenyum.

"Kim Jonghyun."

Aku melotot untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis seiring Elevator menginvasi gendang telinga dan otak.


	4. Hikari no Tabibito

Putih.

Walaupun aku sedang menutup mata, aku bisa merasakan bahwa seantero tubuhku sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah tempat berlatarbelakang putih. Kedua kakiku menginjak permukaan Bumi dengan mantap, tanganku menggantung-gantung di sebelah kiri dan kanan badanku dengan tenang, tubuhku membentuk postur tegap. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku mengernyitkan alis.

_Di mana aku?_

Aku tidak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya, tetapi gendang telingaku, secara perlahan, bisa menangkap untaian nada berkunci G Minor yang sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya secara saksama, merangkai sebuah simfoni yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini. Tempat ini berdinding putih, dihiasi oleh jahitan renda yang anggun dan susunan bunga berwarna cerah yang segar, seolah-olah bunga-bunga tersebut baru saja dipetik dari sebuah taman, serta berpuluh-puluh lukisan pemandangan bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Lagu ini..." gumamku, membuka bibirku yang kering dan pecah-pecah, seraya kulanjutkan dengan ragu, namun pasti, "... simfoni..." Aku memejamkan mata, mendengarkan rentetan melodi tersebut dengan khidmat.

" _Symphony No. 40 in G Minor_."

Aku tersentak sesaat. Aku mengenal suara tersebut, tetapi aku tidak mendengar derap langkah seseorang sedikit pun sejak tadi. Apakah aku terlalu berkonsentrasi kepada alunan simfoni berkunci G Minor—wah, kedua telingaku berfungsi dengan sangat baik! Aku bisa menebak kunci sebuah lagu dengan baik dan benar!—tersebut? Aku menoleh ke arah tenggara, menemukan figur seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, bermata hitam, dan berbusana imut dengan setelan  _sweater_   _pink_ dan celana kulot berwarna abu-abu, serta sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan celana kulot yang dikenakannya.

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart," lanjut pemuda tersebut. Walaupun pemuda itu bisa dikatakan sangat manis, dia berbicara dengan nada sedingin es, tetapi tetap meninggalkan kesan hangat, seperti sinar matahari menghangatkan Bumi. "Komponis era Klasik," putusnya sesaat, seraya melengkungkan senyum yang biasanya dideskripsikan oleh para penulis sebagai senyuman sendu, "yang berumur pendek, menurut dunia."

Aku memilin bibir.

"Sepeninggal ibunya, karya-karyanya, yang semula membahagiakan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, meninggalkan kesan yang ceria dan energik, seperti perangai seorang balita," ujarnya, memejamkan mata, mempertahankan senyumannya yang, entah mengapa dan bagaimana, menyayat jantungku—hatiku, "berubah menjadi karya-karya yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang tidak bisa diobati oleh apa pun yang terdapat di seantero jagat raya ini."

"Aku tidak merasa sedih," timpalku. "Simfoni ini memang terdengar muram, tetapi aku menyukainya. Aku merasa seperti..." Aku menimbang-nimbang, mencari padanan kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, "... bernostalgia."

Dia memandangiku selama beberapa saat.

"Apakah kamu merasa bahagia pada saat ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ya."

"Ya," angguknya, seraya tangan kanannya menyentuh daguku dengan lembut, disusul dengan satu kalimat yang dipotongnya di tengah-tengah, "apabila kamu berkata begitu, kita..." Tetesan likuid berwarna transparan menguar dari kedua matanya ke permukaan lantai, tetapi tidak dihiraukannya sedikit pun—pasalnya, dia tersenyum kepadaku. Walaupun begitu, hatiku terasa seperti diremas-remas oleh tangan setiap saat aku melihat senyumannya.  _Mengapa aku merasa sangat sedih?_ "... bersama, selamanya..."

Lalu, aku tersentak. Lagi.

_Jinki?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis seiring Hikari no Tabibito menginvasi gendang telinga dan otak.  
> Omong-omong, aku menemukan beberapa similaritas di antara Jonghyun dan Mozart. Oleh karena itu, _drabble_ ini tercipta.


	5. Dandelion

"Apabila kamu membencinya, hancurkanlah," imbau Jinki-hyung dengan nada sedatar lensa kacamata. "Mengapa kamu tidak melakukan apa pun terhadap mereka?"

Aku termangu.

_Eh?_

"Mungkin, aku tidak membenci mereka," responsku, memutuskan untuk menerawang permukaan lantai dengan tampang bercampuraduk, disusul dengan satu kalimat diucapkan oleh mulutku, "tetapi aku merasa takut kepada mereka."

"Oh," angguknya. "Baiklah."

Lalu, Jinki-hyung menghantam kumbang-kumbang tersebut dengan kepalan tangannya. Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar merasa heran. Pada saat itu, dia hanya mengusir mereka dengan kibasan tangannya saja, tetapi mengapa pada saat ini, dia justru memilih untuk membunuh mereka?

Apakah Jinki-hyung sedang memunyai masalah sehingga suasana hatinya memburuk? Pasalnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memercayainya bisa memunyai sorot mata yang sangat dingin dan tajam seperti itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapku karena aku tidak memunyai satu pun ide untuk memberikan respons yang jauh lebih baik daripada itu.

Walaupun aku berusaha untuk tersenyum karena Jinki-hyung, untuk yang kedua kalinya, telah membantuku, aku tidak bisa mengusir ketakutan yang bergumul di dalam hati dan otakku.

Ketakutanku bertambah setelah Jinki-hyung membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman miring—senyuman yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkannya pada saat pertama kalinya kami bertemu di depan toilet.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengada-ngada, tetapi apakah ini benar-benar Jinki-hyung?


	6. Stop Signal

"Sibuk?" tanyanya dari balik helm.

"Begitulah," jawabku dari balik helm juga. Ah, berarti dia menyadariku sempat tertidur di balik punggungnya. "Aku benar-benar mengantuk, Jonghyun," lanjutku dengan nada lemas. "Kerangka miniatur, peta konsep, tata letak ruang—tugas praktek hampir di semua mata kuliah benar-benar membuatku gila. Kepalaku seperti mulas dan perutku seperti pusing."

"Ya, ampun, sampai terbalik begitu," kekehnya—suaranya terdengar berdengung karena terpantul kaca helm transparan berbahan plastik itu. "Mungkin inilah mengapa Kibum dan Minho sempat melarangmu mengambil jurusan Arsitektur."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak selemah itu, Jonghyun," gerutuku jengkel. "Buktinya aku bisa mendapatkan IPK di atas 3,50."

"Ya, dengan usaha yang sangat keras dibandingkan dengan teman-temanmu yang lainnya," lanjut mahasiswa berpanji biru muda tersebut. "Berhubung matamu tidak setajam mereka, bahkan untuk membuat garis lurus di secarik kertas putih saja harus mencoba berulang kali."

Aku merengut.

"Hahaha, maaf, Jinki," pintanya dengan tampang memelas melalui kaca spion.

"Ayolah, jangan memojokkanku juga, dong," rengutku kesal. "Arsitek, 'kan, profesi impianku sejak kecil."

"Baiklah, baiklah—EEEEEHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja, Jonghyun mengerem motor dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga tubuh kami terperanjat ke depan—menurut ilmu fisika, efek ini dinamakan inersia. Helm kami saling menghantam satu sama lain, menghasilkan suara tabrakan yang membuat telingaku berdengung.

"ASTAGA, JJONG!" pekikku refleks. "ADA APA, SIH—... Oh."

Lampu merah.

"Duh, Jjong, hati-hati, dong. Aku merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung, tahu! Kamu itu benar-benar tidak mempertimbangkan akibat dari perbuatanmu, deh. Bagaimana jika polisi sampai memergoki, lalu memberhentikan, kemudian menilang, bahkan mengambil SIM dan STNK-mu karena kamu mengebut seperti itu? Kita ini mahasiswa! Uang kita pas-pasan, itu pun juga dari orang tua kita masing-masing," omelku panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas. "Bagaimana jika kita menabrak salah satu pengendara atau malah pejalan kaki? Jjong, kamu itu, 'kan, mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi! Bisakah kamu lebih peduli lagi terhadap lingkungan sekitar—"

"Bawel," potong interlokutorku sekejap.


	7. Startled

"Jadi, kamu tertarik kepada seseorang yang secara kebetulan mengambil sesi konsultasi di klinik yang sama denganmu?" simpul Kibum dengan nada yang membuatku ingin muntah, seolah-olah dia melempar kue basi tepat ke wajahku. "Kim Jonghyun, kamu gila, ya?"

"Lho, aku memang gila, makanya aku ditangani psikiater, bodoh," semburku kesal. "Tertarik dari segi seksual, ya. Tertarik dari segi mental, ya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mengidap gangguan mental, atau itu hanya terlihatnya saja. Pasalnya, semua orang yang mengidap gangguan mental itu tidak terlihat gila dari luar."

"Termasuk kamu," tambah Kibum, mencoret-coret kertas dengan cat warna seperti biasanya. Nampaknya, dia mempunyai tugas desain yang harus dikumpulkannya besok atau lusa. Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. "Memangnya dia bukan mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi?"

"Kalau dia itu mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi, seharusnya aku mengetahui namanya." Kibum menepuk dahi. Iya, deh, iya, aku, 'kan, memang jauh lebih pintar daripada dia. Enggak, deh. Untung saja kita tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dan sebaliknya. Bisa-bisa wajahku dicoret-coret dengan cat warna yang sudah bercampuraduk sehingga kelir krem di wajahku berubah menjadi hitam. "Dia itu mahasiswa fakultas Teknik. Jurusan Arsitektur, lebih tepatnya," lanjutku.

"Stres, mungkin," duga Kibum tetiba. "Mahasiswa jurusan Arsitektur itu memang mahasiswa yang paling gampang stres daripada mahasiswa-mahasiswa jurusan lainnya, sih. Wajar saja, lah, mendesain rumah dan kawan-kawannya itu sama saja dengan memancing migrain dan vertigo."

"Lebih dari itu," bantahku, tangan kiri memutar-mutar rambutku yang dicat putih. Enggak putih-putih amat, sih. Perak. "Dia sudah pasti mengidap gangguan mental." Bukannya aku melempar konklusi semata-mata karena aku ini mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi. Aku mempunyai dasar. "Dia selalu membawa kertas resep. Itu jauh lebih daripada stres."

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi. "Kamu yakin itu kertas resep?"

"Kalau bukan, apalagi?" Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana mungkin dia mengeluarkan kertas-kertas desainnya di dalam klinik? Lagipula, ukuran kertasnya kecil. Itu sudah pasti bon obat, kertas diagnosis, atau kertas resep." Aku tertegun. Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari analisisku. "Atau kertas rujukan, berhubung kita sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang melibatkan psikolog, bukan psikiater."

"Makanya," pongah Kibum. "Kim Jonghyun membuat resep? Mustahil. Dia pasti sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu begitu membuka ruang obat atau membaca-baca daftar nama obatnya." Brengsek betul. "Kamu saja tidak tahan menghapal nama-nama hewan dan tumbuhan dalam bahasa Latin, Kimiamu juga sestandar siswa SMA." Rasanya aku ingin menghantamnya dengan buku cetak Psikologi Sosialku.

Aku mendengus. "Heh, aku belajar Kimia pada saat SMA. Wajar saja, lah, level pengetahuanku sestandar siswa SMA."

Kibum memutar mata. "Siapa, sih, namanya?"

"Siapa apanya?"

"Mahasiswa yang kamu bicarakan, tolol," hina Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mungkin saja aku mengenalinya." Bisa jadi, sih. Kibum, 'kan, mahasiswa yang cukup aktif. Dia mengikuti pelbagai kepanitiaan dan dia cukup mengikuti berita-berita terkini di dalam ruang lingkup pergaulan mahasiswa. Dia mungkin saja mengenalinya. "Aku berani bertaruh kamu mengetahui namanya. Anak tukang cari masalah sepertimu pasti mengintip namanya yang ditulis di buku administrasi."

Benar.

Aku mencibir. "Lee Jinki."

Bisa kulihat kedua mata Kim Kibum terbelalak. "Hah? Ulang."

"Lee Jinki."

"Itu nama teman SMP-ku."

Kali ini, akulah yang terbelalak.


	8. I'm So Curious

Oke, aku tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi aku harus melakukannya. Biasanya juga seperti ini. Lebih sinting lagi, malah. Kim Jonghyun, si nama tengah tukang cari onar, bukankah menguak rahasia seorang Lee Jinki itu kecil bagimu?

Ambil saja! Menyelinap saja susah payah. Asal jangan dosen saja yang menemukanku. Mereka yang selalu menjaga bagian administrasi atau satpam, sih, masih lebih baik. Mereka tidak akan mengenali Kim Jonghyun dari belakang, apalagi dengan rambutku yang ditutup dengan tudung jaket seperti ini. Kalau mereka melihat rambutku, habislah aku. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mengecat rambutku sekali lagi dengan warna apa pun, asal bukan putih.

Kuambil map yang bertuliskan Hangul "Lee Jinki" itu, lalu kutelusuri setiap silabel yang tertulis dengan tulisan cakar elang di sana. Cakar ayam sudah terlalu pasaran. Cakar elang saja.

Lee Jinki. 14 Desember 1992. Jurusan Arsitektur. Fakultas Teknik.

Alamat.

Nomor telepon.

Keluhan.

Aku tercekat.

"Saya selalu berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup saya."

Kulanjutkan.

"Saya selalu tidak mengingat beberapa hal yang seharusnya saya lakukan, tetapi kenyataannya memang tidak pernah saya lakukan. Saya selalu merasa bahwa saya tidak pernah membolos kuliah, tetapi saya tidak pernah merasa bahwa saya berkuliah, bahkan melihat tulisan saya sendiri saja, saya tidak bisa merasa bahwa saya yang menulisnya."

Astaga.

Mustahil.

"Saya tidak mengerti. Mengapa saya tidak mengingat apa yang seharusnya saya ingat, atau memang saya tidak melakukannya? Saya tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk melukai orang lain, tetapi beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa saya telah menganiayanya secara brutal. Saya tidak mengerti, saya tidak bisa mengerti."

Perutku mual.

Aku tidak mau membacanya lebih lama lagi. Aku langsung membuka halaman berikutnya, membaca catatan dari psikolog yang menanganinya. Aku mengenali tulisannya—tulisan yang sama dengan tulisan psikolog yang menanganiku.

Aku mengabaikan sebagian besar tulisan yang ada di sana. Sekarang, tujuanku hanyalah satu frasa.

Ah.

Benar dugaanku.

Aku menutup map itu, mengembalikannya ke dalam laci, lalu melarikan diri secepat mungkin melalui jendela yang kubobol kuncinya tadi. Kututup seadanya. Aku tidak membuat ruangan tersebut berantakan—lagipula, apa yang mau dicuri dari sana kalaupun ada pencuri yang menyusup ke situ? Tidak ada uang, yang ada hanyalah kumpulan datum pasien yang akan membuatmu sakit kepala saking beranekaragamnya pengalaman dan diagnosis yang dicetuskan.

Aku berlari. Berlari melawan angin malam, mengabaikan saraf Krause yang mendeteksi rasa dingin. Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Aku harus mengejar kereta terakhir atau, mau tidak mau, aku harus meminta Kibum untuk menjemputku dari sini. Ah, aku sudah malas dicerca Kibum lagi.

Yang terpenting, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Gangguan yang diderita oleh Lee Jinki.

Lee Jinki berkepribadian ganda!


	9. Research

"Dari mana?"

"Rumah Kibum." Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang sempat melewati rumah Kibum, lalu Kibum menegurku, kemudian kami berbincang selama lima menit. Jangan bertanya kami membicarakan apa. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lee Jinki, kok. Kalau ada, dia pasti akan menghujatku selama satu jam.

Kuangkut buku dan artikel jurnal yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan kampus pada tiga puluh menit terakhir perpustakaan tersebut akan ditutup. Untung saja aku tahu jalan menyusup ke lantai empat—lantai empat tidak bisa diakses setelah pukul empat sore, tetapi jangan meremehkan Kim Jonghyun. Aku mengajak bicara penjaga perpustakaan secara antusias dan intens agar dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa sajakah yang dicapnya. Kalau dia sadar lima di antaranya adalah artikel jurnal, bisa-bisa kenakalanku ketahuan. Oh, jangan lupakan dia berjaga sendirian. Sepertinya, temannya sudah pulang.

Ayahku tidak merespons. Dengan barang bawaanku yang sebelas dua belas dengan barang bawaan mahasiswa yang akan menyelesaikan skripsi, mungkin dia menyimpulkanku sedang ingin mengerjakan tugas dan dia tidak mau menghambat langkahku lebih jauh lagi. Baguslah, dia tahu diri juga.

Kunaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan susah payah. Kututup dan kukunci pintu kamar. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada yang menggangguku lagi.

Tiga buku setebal dosa dan lima artikel jurnal berbahasa Inggris zaman kegelapan terpampang di depanku.

Enggak dosa, sih. Dosaku lebih banyak lagi. Enggak zaman kegelapan juga. Pada zaman kegelapan, 'kan, boro-boro psikologi, ilmu pengetahuan saja merosot sampai sedalam-dalamnya—sedalam samudera Pasifik, mungkin, atau lebih.

Cukup basa-basinya. Cukup malasnya.

Besok libur.

Ah, aku harus melakukannya.


	10. Interrogation

"Apa? Lee Jinki berkepribadian ganda?" Aku meluncurkan bom nuklir.

Tiga mahasiswa bukan jurusan Psikologi itu terbelalak.

"Kamu sudah tahu sejauh mana?" Minho memulai sesi interogasi.

"Sejauh kalian, mungkin.  _Dia_ pernah menyapaku," jawabku. "Walaupun begitu, aku sudah mengetahui perihal eksistensi _nya_ jauh sebelum  _dia_ memunculkan diri _nya_ di hadapanku."

"Lima bulan belum cukup bagi kami untuk menceritakannya kepadamu, apalagi bagi Jinki," cetus Kibum, mengernyitkan alis. "Bagaimana bisa kamu mengetahuinya?"

Aku tersenyum bangga, penuh kemenangan. "Aku tidak pernah ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari mulut ke mulut. Dengan kata lain, bukan masalah bagiku apabila kalian tidak mau memercayakannya kepadaku," senyumku miring. "Menurut kalian, selama lima bulan kita saling mengenal satu sama lain, apa satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikanku dengan sangat baik?"

"Sinting," jawab Minho spontan.

Aku tertawa miris. "Cukup adil."

"Tidak waras," tambah Kibum dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Sama saja. Omong-omong, satu kata, bukan dua kata."

"Ya, sudah. Gila."

Aku mencibir.

" _Daredevil_ ," akhir Taemin tangkas.

Aku menaikkan alis. "Bagus juga," komentarku. "Nah, menurut kalian, apa yang kulakukan sampai-sampai aku bisa mengetahui tentang gangguan mental yang diidap oleh Lee Jinki?"

"Yang pasti bukan menggertak psikologmu untuk menceritakan sesi konsultasi Jinki secara terperinci," timpal Minho.

Aku memutar mata. "Kuulang, aku tidak mengetahuinya dari mulut seseorang. Lagipula, aku tidak setolol itu meninggalkan jejak."

Mereka berpikir.

"Kalian tahu, 'kan, jalan rahasia di langit-langit perpustakaan lantai tiga yang kugunakan untuk menyusup ke ruangan artikel jurnal lawas dan ensiklopedia di lantai empat?" Kuberikan petunjuk. "Berterimakasihlah karena aku telah membantu menyelesaikan esai dan makalah kalian. Seharusnya kalian mentraktirku."

Kibum menerkamku. Aku bersiul tanpa dosa. Minho terkikik, lalu berpikir lagi.

"Jangan bilang," pecah Taemin, "membobol ruang arsip para konselor di bagian belakang klinik?"

Aku tidak tertawa. Kibum dan Minho terbelalak lebar. Taemin meringis, tertawa miris.

Minho langsung mendobrak meja. "BANGS—"

Kututup mulut Minho sesegera mungkin. "SSSSSTTT!"

"BUKAN 'SSSSSTTT', JONGHYUN!" Minho menggigit tanganku. Aku langsung menjitak kepalanya sebagai ganjaran. "AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK HABIS PIKIR DENGANMU!"

"KIM JONGHYUN, KAMU ITU MAHASISWA JURUSAN PSIKOLOGI DAN KAMU SUDAH MELANGGAR KODE ETIK PSIKOLOGI!"

Aku memutar mata ke arah sekeliling. Sudah kubilang, aku membenci cercaan Kibum. Walaupun beberapa orang bisa mendengarkan percakapan kami, mereka tidak boleh tahu tentang kenakalanku. Bisa-bisa aku berurusan dengan rektor.

"KALIAN JUGA TIDAK AKAN MENCERITAKANNYA KEPADAKU, 'KAN?!" Aku meluncurkan bom atom. "AKU TIDAK MEMBACA APA PUN, AKU HANYA MENCARI KATA YANG MENGACU KEPADA DIAGNOSISNYA!" Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi, tetapi yang ada itu namanya menggali liang lahatku sendiri. Aku juga tidak mau mati konyol.

"OKE!" Minho langsung duduk lagi di kursinya. "Jujur, aku salut. Kamu itu benar-benar bocah tengik yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya," geleng Minho, menepuk dahi. "Aku bisa menyamakanmu dengan Hattori Heiji."

"Wah," senangku. "Aku cukup bangga."

"Aku benci caramu, tetapi benar juga, sih. Sisi positifnya, kami tidak perlu menceritakannya panjang lebar lagi kepadamu, langsung ke intinya saja. Akan tetapi, ini tetap saja gila, terlalu gila, bahkan," hela Kibum pasrah. "Benar kata Taemin. Kamu itu  _daredevil_!"

Aku tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Sepertinya aku menemukan nama tengahku. Kim ' _Daredevil_ ' Jonghyun."

Sepertinya Kibum ingin muntah. "Masa' bodo. Aku mulai curiga kamu itu psikopat."

"Bukan," bantahku cepat. "Percayalah, aku beruntung karena bulan ini masih musim panas. Ide-ideku mengalir dengan cepat."

"Maksudnya, imajinasi-imajinasi tololmu?"

"Terserah, Kim Kibum. Terserah. Yang penting, aku tidak pernah gertak sambal."

Suara perut menginterupsi sesi interogasi tolol kami. Nah, lho. Sepertinya harus diakhiri sesegera mungkin.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir," potong Taemin datar, "sudah berapa lama kita menunggu pesanannya?"

"Astaga, bahkan pesanan kita bertiga belum juga diantar!" Kibum beranjak berdiri, sepertinya ingin menanyakan pesanan kami yang tidak kunjung datang. Ah, kantin ini memang lelet. Kalau saja kantin yang tidak terlalu lelet itu tidak ditutup. Walaupun makanannya serbaayam, setidaknya kami masih bisa makan. Apalah nasib fakultasku yang tidak mempunyai kantin yang harganya ramah dan cepat mengantarkan makanan? Untung saja ini liburan, bukan kelas.

Kibum, 'kan, bawel. Para staf pasti menciut setelah mendengar cercaan Kibum. Atau membeli satu set sumpal telinga, berjaga-jaga apabila dia akan datang lagi dan mencera mereka panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas. Mereka tidak perlu mengetahui bahwa Kibum bukanlah mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi, melainkan jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain, biar seru.

"Omong-omong," buka Minho lagi. "Kok, kamu sebegitunya ingin tahu dengan gangguan mental yang diidap oleh Jinki?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

Minho berpikir sesaat, lalu melempar bom nuklir. "Kamu suka Jinki, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Wajahmu merah, Jonghyun-hyung."

"Lee Taemin, diam," sergahku—sebentar. Mengapa suaraku bergetar?

"Buset. Ini, sih, seru." Minho bertepuk tangan. "Seorang penantang bahaya, setan sepertimu berpacaran dengan seseorang yang berhati lembut, malaikat sepertinya. Baguslah."

Ada yang aneh. "Bagus apanya?"

"Kukira kamu suka Kibum."

Aku menantangnya. "Memangnya ada apa? Takut aku akan merebut Kibum?"

Minho beranjak berdiri dari kursi. "Kibum itu punyaku!"

"Siapa yang punyamu?"

Skat mat!

Aku dan Taemin berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Minho menoleh ke arah Kibum yang sedang membawa nampan makanan kami berlima dengan wajah horor. "Ya, ya, ya... kalian berempat! Kalian berempat, 'kan, sahabatku, termasuk Jinki juga. Jadi, kalian itu punyaku!"

Kibum mengernyitkan alis. "Apa, sih..."

Taemin terkikik. Aku memasang tampang lugu, seolah-olah tidak tahu dan tidak terlibat dengan apa pun dan siapa pun, berpura-pura mengiyakannya.


	11. Kiss

"Kim Jonghyun," bisiknya dengan nada yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan selain dengan kata menggoda. Wajahku terasa panas, degup jantungku tidak bisa kukendalikan, tubuhku merinding hebat, dan kakiku terasa seperti jeli. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menerka apakah aku masih bisa berdiri atau tidak. Aku menatap bola mata yang, kini, memandangku dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin, sangat berbeda dengan cara Jinki memandangku. "Kamu tampan juga, ya."

Lalu, dia menciumku.

Aku terbelalak lebar, selebar-lebarnya kelopak mataku masih bisa membesar, seolah-olah elastis seperti karet. Enggak, deh. Akan menjadi seperti apa mataku? Bisa-bisa bola matanya keluar. Maksudku, sampai batas maksimal otot-otot yang mengkungkung mataku.

Ciumannya benar-benar dalam. Dia mengeksplorasi isi mulutku dengan lidahnya secara lihai, seolah-olah dia sudah menghapal teritorial mulutku secara keseluruhan sehingga dia bisa menutup mata untuk menggambar ulang struktur mulutku di atas kertas. Mustahil, padahal. Ini pertama kalinya dia menciumku.

Napasku memendek, aku mulai merasa sesak, sesak karena oksigen di dalam paru-paruku mengurang dan sesak di dalam hatiku yang tidak bisa kumengerti mengapa.

Aku tidak mau membalas ciumannya, menanggapi lidahnya yang menari-nari, menyentuh lidahku, seolah-olah mengajaknya bergulat. Akan tetapi, aku menyerah. Semua ini benar-benar seperti candu. Aku tidak tahan.

Saliva-saliva kami bercampur, membentuk benang panjang yang terputus seiring dengannya yang akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman pertama kami. Dia tersenyum miring, seolah-olah puas. Aku melihat diriku yang tidak berdaya, kerah bajuku miring sebelah, saliva yang bercampur masih menggantung di ujung bibirku, ekspresiku seperti orang mabuk. Rambutku berantakan, seperti baru saja bangun tidur. Pandangan mataku kabur. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Apabila Lee Jinki menyukaimu karena sifatmu, karena hatimu," pecahnya di tengah keheningan, seiring tangannya mencengkeram pipiku dengan tenaga yang sangat kuat. Aku seperti hampir dicekik. Tulang-tulangku sakit, beradu dengan tulang-tulangnya. Tenaga Jinki sendiri saja sudah kuat, sebagaimana keningku sampai berbekas sebab  _ttakbam_ nya, tetapi ini... dia... Onew...

"Aku menyukaimu karena wajahmu." Dia menyentuh bahuku, menyelusuri punggung, pinggang, lalu pinggulku. "Tubuhmu." Lalu, dia tertawa kencang-kencang seperti orang sinting.

Tubuhku seolah-olah menjadi patung.

Aku tercekat. Aku salah mencari lawan. Benar-benar salah. Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri.

... Tunggu. Untuk apa aku melarikan diri? Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyelidikinya? Ladeni saja permainannya, cari kartunya, lalu gertak dia.

Seandainya saja sesederhana itu...

... sesederhana itu...

Setelah dia tertawa sepuas itu, dia terjatuh di dalam pelukanku.

Dadaku sesak sejak tadi.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku mengalir dalam diam.

... Mengapa rasanya sakit?

Mengapa ketika dia menciumku...

... rasanya sangat sakit?


	12. Dissociated

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Jonghyun," balasnya ragu—membuatku belum bisa menjerit dengan riang karena perasaanku terbalas. Aku menatap Jinki dengan dalam—menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Akan tetapi, aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara kita berdua."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Apa itu?"

Jinki menghela napas panjang. "Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi, kamu pasti pernah mendengar ini, kok," henti Jinki sesaat. Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat—menyembunyikan ketakutannya yang tidak kuketahui sebabnya. "Aku... mempunyai..." Suaranya bergetar. Apakah hal ini merupakan hal yang serius? Aku menunggunya dengan sabar, tetapi degup jantungku tidak bisa dikendalikan—aku merasa tidak tenang karena menurutku, Jinki akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Ekspresinya memucat. Bibirnya bergetar terus-menerus sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong, "... kepribadian ganda."

Aku terkejut. Bola mataku terbelalak lebar. Wajahku memucat.

Gangguan pemecahan kepribadian.

Jinki?

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat takut. "Siapa namanya?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa nama kepribadian gandamu?" ulangku dengan nada mantap—sedikit bergetar, tentu saja, tetapi aku tidak boleh terlihat takut. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah kepribadian ganda Jinki itu stabil atau tidak. Oleh karena itu, aku harus mempersiapkan mentalku untuk bertemu dengannya dan mengetahui tentangnya. Sebelum itu, aku perlu mengetahui namanya–itu pun jika Jinki mengetahuinya. Berani bertaruh, Jinki mengetahui tentang hal ini karena beberapa orang pernah memberitahukannya. Berani bertaruh lagi, beberapa orang bisa mencurigai Jinki mengidap gangguan kepribadian—tidak mungkin mereka bisa langsung mengetahui bahwa Jinki mengidap gangguan pemecahan kepribadian, tetapi mereka pasti merasa bahwa tingkah laku Jinki itu tidak wajar. Oleh sebab itu, berita ini bisa mencapai telinga Jinki.

Jinki terdiam sesaat.

"... Kata beberapa orang..." Dugaanku tepat. "... Onew. Dia selalu mengenalkan diri sebagai Onew."


	13. Lullaby

Bau tomat menguar, masuk ke dalam indera penciumanku. Semangkuk sup tomat asam manis—kata Sylthfarn, sih, begitu—bertengger dengan manis di pangkuanku. Akan tetapi, aku sedang tidak ingin makan, walaupun sup tomatnya terlihat sangat lezat. Jonghyun, yang sudah bisa menerka tingkah lakuku yang sebelas dua belas dengan balita yang tidak mau makan sayur—ah, dasar anak Psikologi, langsung mengambil mangkuk putih tersebut, seraya diarahkannya sendok berisi satu seper... lima puluh, mungkin, dari sup tomat tersebut. "Aaaaa..." ucapnya lugu.

Aku terkikik, tetap menolak suapan tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan, Jjong."

"Kau harus makan," tukasnya, menggembungkan pipinya yang tirus. Lucu. Tetap dipertahankannya sendok yang membawa satu suap sup tomat untukku di posisi sebelumnya. "Pesawatnya sudah mau mendarat! Aaaaa..."

"Astaga, Jjong," kekehku geli. Memangnya aku ini anak kecil, ya? Aku pun menyerah, langsung membuka mulutku yang juga langsung dimasuki oleh sendok berisi sup tomat buatan Sylthfarn hingga rasa asin, asam, dan manis, serta panas diterima dengan baik oleh indera pengecapku. Aku cukup menyukainya. Masakan Sylthfarn dan teman-temannya memang patut dipuji, pantas saja kafe ini terkenal.

"Nah, begitu, dong," senangnya, membelai rambutku dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur. "Kalau kamu mau makan, itu baru namanya Jinkiku yang tersayang."

Aku tertawa renyah. "Maksudmu, aku suka makan, begitu?"

"Iya!" balasnya. "Aku dan kamu saja jauh lebih sering makan kamu!"

Ah, betapa aku mencintai orang ini.


	14. Wazawai Tadashi

"DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

Kukencangkan cengkeramanku pada tombak. Kuhadapkan ujung tajam tombakku ke depan monster lipan itu.

"SEKALI LAGI KALIAN LUKAI JINKI, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN PULANG HIDUP-HIDUP!" jeritku tanpa memikirkan seberapa besarkah volume suara yang kukerahkan untuk menghasilkan jeritan-jeritan tersebut. Sekujur tubuhku, dari kaki ke kepala, terasa sangat panas, seperti dicelupkan ke dalam air mendidih. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Kuingat peringatan pemuda berambut pirang itu terkait dengan kekuatan tanpa batas bagi para pendekar mimpi untuk tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan tersebut, tetapi seberapa besar kukerahkan kekuatan untuk melawan monster-monster brengsek itu, kekuatanku tetap saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka.

Lagipula, yang bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan secara optimal saat ini hanya aku saja.

"LEPASKAN, KEKUATAN PENDEKAR MIMPI TANPA BATAS!" Kusebut mantera mematikan itu dengan suara lantang. Ya, mantera untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan tersebut.

_Erklingen._

"JANGAN!" Pekikan Jinki menggetarkan kedua gendang telingaku. Kudengar larangan Jinki dengan jelas, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengurungkan niatku lagi. Hanya aku saja yang bisa melawan mereka saat ini karena kondisi fisikku tidak terlalu terluka parah seperti teman-temanku dan tenagaku sudah terkuras habis. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan alternatif selain ini. "JONGHYUN, JANGAN! JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN  _ERKLINGEN_!"

Maafkan aku, Jinki.

"ATAS NAMA SANG KEMATIAN,  _ERKLINGEN!_ "

Tombakku membesar, berubah menjadi sebuah pedang besar berukir simbol elemen api dan ukiran cantik bunga  _asclepias_  berwarna putih mengilat. Warna putih dan merah mendominasi sandangku—baja-baja berat nan gelap itu sudah tidak terlalu mengganggu pergerakanku lagi, tetapi pedangku terasa sangat berat, seolah-olah baja-baja tersebut bergumul menjadi satu untuk menciptakan pedang superbesar ini—dan tubuhku terasa lebih ringan karena bahan utama sandangku saat ini merupakan kain katun dan sutera. Warna hitam terdapat di kaki, kepala, dan kedua sikuku saja, itu pun tidak seberat sebelum kuaktifkan kekuatan tanpa batas ini.

"Aku, representasi sang kematian, bersumpah akan membunuh kalian," geramku sarat amarah. "Aku akan memastikan bahwa kalian akan membayar setiap tetesan darah yang dikeluarkan oleh semua makhluk yang berada di dunia ini! Aku, Kim Jonghyun, akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa kalian!"

Kuhadapkan pedang besarku kepada monster kalajengking yang menyengat Kibum dan Minho tadi.

"Dimulai dari kamu!"


	15. Eleven Stars Five Flowers

"Oke," desahku pasrah. Tidak pasrah-pasrah amat, sih. Maksudku, aku tidak mempunyai opsi lain. Jinki tidak akan bisa diandalkan untuk bertarung dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menjamin akankah Jinki bertahan untuk bertarung sebagai Jinki atau akankah Onew merebut kendali atas tubuh Jinki? Ditambah lagi, Jonghyun-hyung tidak berada di samping kami. Dialah yang paling bisa mengendalikan Onew, sedangkan aku tidak memiliki pengalaman apa pun dengannya.

Aah, apa boleh buat.

"Dengarkanlah, kalian, wahai para monster keparat!" jeritku dengan suara selantang mungkin. "Apakah kalian pikir, aku tidak akan bisa bertarung melawan kalian? Salah!" Kuhadapkan ujung tongkatku ke arah mereka satu per satu. "Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku sebagai posesor alam. Kumalas menanggapi kebodohan kalian satu per satu. Jadi, lihatlah dengan mata rabun kalian," putusku sebentar dalam rangka mempersiapkan tubuhku untuk meloncat ke arah mereka. "INILAH KEKUATAN LEE TAEMIN YANG SEBENARNYA!"

Jinki, tepat di belakangku, terbelalak lebar. "Ta—TAEMIN!" Kulihat sekilas tangan kanan Jinki sempat terulur—bermaksud untuk mencegahku—, tetapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Lepaskan, kekuatan pendekar mimpi tanpa batas! Atas nama sang pertapa,  _ERKLINGEN!_ "


	16. Geranium

"Lepaskan, kekuatan pendekar mimpi tanpa batas," sebut bibir mungil itu dengan nada rendah. Tangan kanan dihadapkan ke depan dengan mantap, sembari kedua mata sipit itu tertutup selama beberapa saat, lalu terbuka lagi dengan tatapan lurus nan serius. "Atas nama sang pendeta,  _Erklingen_!"

Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Jinki merupakan seseorang yang mempunyai senyuman yang menawan. Aku benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tersebut—Jinki memang mempunyai senyuman yang membuat semua orang merasa bahagia dan hangat setiap kali dia menunjukkan raut wajah sedemikian rupa. Bahkan, aku perlu mengakui bahwa aku bisa mencintai pemuda berumur empat bulan lebih tua dariku itu berkat aura manis nan tulus yang selalu diberikannya.

Kupaham mengapa dunia mimpi ini memilih Jinki sebagai representasi sang pendeta di dalam kartu Tarot, tetapi dengan melihat wujud  _Erklingen_ yang digunakan oleh Jinki saat ini, aku semakin memahami mengapa Jinki ditakdirkan untuk memosesi kekuatan itu. Balutan kain lembut berpalet putih, putih kebiruan, emas, dan biru tua itu membuat Jinki terlihat sangat  _suci_. Jinki lebih sering menggunakan baju berlengan panjang hingga menutupi telapak tangan—baju itu pun juga. Kedua tangan Jinki terlihat mungil seolah-olah baju itu  _oversized_ , tetapi justru itu meninggalkan khas seorang pendeta. Kalung emas itu bersimbol seperti bunga  _coreopsis_ —representasi bunga Jinki.  _Coreopsis_ melambangkan keceriaan, sebagaimana Jinki paling terlihat sempurna apabila diatampil ceria.

Keseriusan menguasai raut wajah Jinki, tetapi sedatar apapun wajah itu, tetap saja wajah itu menguarkan kelembutan.

" _Sempurna_ ," komentarku singkat.


	17. Medicine

"Sylthfarn," panggilku kepada perempuan berambut perak yang mengenakan topi biru tua itu.

"Ya?" Dia menoleh kepadaku dan Jinki yang sedang memasang tampang kuatir. "Ada apa, Jonghyun-ssi?"

"Bisakah kamu menyihir obatku agar aku bisa meminumnya di sini?"

Oke, permintaanku akan terdengar sangat aneh, tetapi aku lupa meminum obatku tadi malam dan aku tidak bisa tidur—di dunia mimpi ini, apabila aku tidur, artinya aku akan bangun di dunia nyata—dari tadi. Sepertinya tubuhku benar-benar lelah sebab belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir semester yang akan diadakan lusa. Wajar saja, sih, aku lelah. Siapa yang tidak lelah mempelajari metodologi penelitian dan statistika dalam waktu satu malam? Ditambah lagi, aku tidak minum kopi malam ini.

"Heeh?" Yang dipinta tentu saja bingung. "Bukannya aku tidak bisa, tetapi sihir lintas dimensi itu benar-benar memakan tenaga. Obatnya kecil, 'kan?"

"Iya—eh, apabila kamu tidak bisa, tidak apa-apa, kok," ujarku, menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu, justru," senyumnya riang, memutar-mutar tongkatnya yang berujung berlian. " _Ad movere_!"

Sinar berwarna biru tua pun menguar dari ujung tongkatnya, mengarah ke telapak tangan kananku yang sedang menganggur di atas paha kananku. Lalu, usai berselang beberapa detik,  _cipralex_ dan  _aripiprazole_ ku hadir di atas telapak tanganku dengan sukses. "Wah, benar-benar bisa dibawa ke sini!" seru Jinki, kekuatirannya sedikit terhapus berkat obat-obatanku berada di sini dan bisa kuminum sekarang.

"Mau kuambilkan air lagi?" tanya si topi biru tua itu.

"Tidak usah, segini saja cukup," jawabku, memegang gelas berisi setengah air mineral. Setelah kuminum obatku, aku langsung menghela napas lega. "Kupikir aku akan meminum dosis ganda besok pagi."

"Dosis ganda, 'kan, tidak boleh, Jjong," larang si bapak tua di sebelahku.

"Terima kasih, Sylthfarn," ucapku kepada yang baru saja menyihir obatku tadi. "Omong-omong, obatnya jadi menghilang dari dunia nyatakah?"

"Oh, tidak," geleng yang dituju, menyeringai. "Aku menyihirmu yang sedang tertidur agar berjalan sambil tertidur dan meminum obatnya sendiri."

Aku langsung tertawa. "Astaga, kamu ini."

"Omong-omong, apabila aku boleh tahu, itu obat apa?"

"Antidepresan dan antipsikotik," jawabku tangkas.


	18. Paracetamol

Aku menguap lebar-lebar. Air panas dituangkan ke dalam gelas biru, lalu kuaduk-aduk dengan sendok  _beige_ di dalamnya. "Kibum," panggilku kepada si rambut ikal yang sedang membaca majalah  _fashion_  edisi bulan ini di sofa.

Dia menurunkan majalahnya, beralih kepadaku yang sedang mengaduk gula di dalam teh melatiku. "Apa?"

"Ada parasetamol, tidak?"

"Ada," jawabnya, serayanya beranjak berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang tertempel di sebelah rak peralatan dapur. Oh, ternyata disimpan di situ, toh. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri apabila aku mengetahuinya. "Nih. Kamu begadang lagi, ya?" Dia menyerahkan  _strip_ parasetamol kepadaku.

"Bisa kau bilang begitu," jawabku sambil memijat-mijat kepalaku yang nyeri sekali. "Aku bermimpi dihantam dengan gentong dan rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai bangun," ujarku yang pasti akan terdengar sebagai gurauan saja bagi anak Seni Rupa dan Desain satu ini. Toh, dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal petualanganku dan Jonghyun sekali lagi di Yume no Sekai. Lebih lengkapnya lagi, kami memang tidak menceritakannya kepada Kibum, Minho, dan Taemin. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, kami tidak pernah menceritakannya, padahal bisa-bisa saja sebenarnya.

"Kau bergurau." Tuh, 'kan, benar kataku. "Kau bicara seolah-olah kau dihantam dengan gentong di Yume no Sekai sampai-sampai rasa sakitnya masih ada sampai sekarang," gumamnya datar sambil meletakkan kembali kotak obat ke dalam kotak P3K. Aku meringis. Bagaimana reaksinya apabila kukatakan bahwa gurauannya merupakan sebuah fakta? Dia pasti akan melongo bak keledai yang ditarik-tarik paksa oleh petani di sawah.

Aku membuka  _strip_ parasetamol yang diberikan olehnya, lalu menelannya dalam kurun waktu sekejap. Kuseruput teh hangatku, berharap sakit kepalanya bisa hilang dengan bantuan zat kimia.

 


	19. Shreds of Memories

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun.

Atau, lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau melihat apa pun.

Hari itu, aku sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di dalam kamarku. Kudorong, kutarik mobil-mobilan berwarna merah tersebut, suara roda mainan yang berputar secara berulang-ulang kudengar. Aku tertawa riang. Hal seperti itu cukup bagiku di masa kecil untuk merasa senang. Berbagai macam mainan berserakan di dalam kamarku, seperti pesawat putih-biru, truk kuning, tank hijau lumut, dan lain sebagainya. Pukul tiga sore, pada saat ibuku pergi membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam, memanglah jam bermainku.

Lalu,  _dia_  mengetuk pintu.

"Jinki sayang," sapa _nya_. Dia mengatakan sesuatu setelah itu, tetapi mengingatnya saja membuat kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Seharusnya, pandanganku tidak berkunang-kunang pada saat itu, tetapi hanya sekadar menoleh ke arah pintu, tetapi duniaku terlihat buram.

"Boleh," jawabku, entah apa yang ditanyakan _nya_. Lalu, aku berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu, lalu membukakannya untuk _nya_. Siluet hitam yang tidak bisa kuingat seperti apakah  _dia_  sebenarnya. Atau, tidak mau kuingat? Entahlah, tetapi  _dia_  terlihat hitam legam, sehitam bulu burung gagak.

Dan, bagiku, dia memanglah  _burung gagak_  berwujud manusia.

"Main sama-sama, yuk," ajak _nya_ , yang tentu saja kusambut dengan riang. Aku menunjuk mainan-mainanku, memintanya untuk memainkan salah satu di antaranya, tetapi  _dia_  justru memintaku untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, kata _nya_  akan membacakan dongeng untukku.

Lalu,  _dia_  bercerita sambil membelai rambutku. Hidup seorang ksatria bernama Im Hyungjoon yang tinggal di sebuah negeri bernama Gongsang, negeri yang sangat indah dengan awan yang bisa dinaiki oleh para penghuninya dan langit berwarna biru kehijauan yang cantik seperti batu  _turquoise_. Pada suatu malam, sang ratu, Sang Eunha mengetuk pintu rumahnya, berkata bahwa putri Sang Younghee telah ditangkap oleh penyihir beraliran hitam, menjerit memohon pertolongan dari sang ksatria berambut  _teal_.

Namun, aku tidak mengingat kelanjutannya.

Yang kuingat hanyalah sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhku, serayanya menanggalkan semua sandang yang kugunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku, bahkan termasuk celana dalamku. Katanya, dia akan memandikanku karena sudah sore, tetapi aku tidak kunjung bertemu dengan air. Malah, aku yang mengeluarkan  _air_ , tetapi  _air_  itu lengket dan bau. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Baunya menguar ke seluruh penjuru kamarku, membuatku mual.

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah bisa melihat _nya_  sebagaimana seharusnya.

* * *

 _"Jinki sayang," sapa_ nya _. "_ Ayah _boleh masuk, tidak?"_

 _Dia selalu terlihat hitam, padahal dia adalah_ ayah _ku._

* * *

Di luar dugaanku, dia membawa teman-teman _nya_.

Aku pernah bertemu dengan teman-teman _nya_ , bahkan aku pernah berbincang dengan  _mereka_  sampai kami tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama. Kami sering berbicara tentang masa depan, dimulai dariku yang ingin tahu sekolah itu seperti apa, kuliah itu seperti apa, kerja itu seperti apa, lalu  _mereka_  yang menjelaskannya dengan cara yang beranekaragam, seperti menceritakan pengalaman _nya_  pada saat menjalani masa-masa tersebut, menceritakan teman-teman _nya_  pada masa itu, menceritakan hal-hal yang sepele, tetapi penting seperti makanan apa sajakah yang disediakan di kantinnya, atau sejenisnya. Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pada saat salah satu dari  _mereka_  bilang bahwa _dia_  lupa membayar porsi makannya dan pergi begitu saja ke stasiun kereta. Esoknya dibayar lagi, sih.

Hubungan kami serukun itu, serukun  _keluarga_.

Karena kami memang  _keluarga_.

* * *

 _"Jinki sayang, Jinki tampan," sapa siluet hitam yang satu lagi, menyeringai lebar. "Jangan sama ayahmu saja, dong, main sama_ paman _, yuk?"_

 _Aku mempunyai tiga_ paman _, dan semuanya sama-sama hitam._


End file.
